El Secreto de Fudou
by Dawn of the Empress
Summary: Las joyas mas preciadas y hermosas son protegidas y escondidas en los lugares más oscuros y peligrosos del planeta. Abandono, depresión, rechazo. Eso pensaba Inazuma Japan de Fudou Akio...Pero...las apariencias engañan después de todo...[NoYaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡Es aquí una historia que he querido escribir hace mucho tiempo! Aquí se explica la historia de Fudou y su hermana menor, Alice. Espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de iniciar, esta historia tocara tema delicados como pedofilia, intento de abuso (ya que escribir un abuso sexual es algo que no puedo hacer) y otros temas. Sí a alguien le afectan estos temas, por favor retírense de este fic.**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven y sus Spin Off no me pertenecen. Sus dueños son Level 5.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-Sal, sal, donde quieras que estés pequeña…-_

Esa tenebrosa voz resonaba por toda la habitación. Un hombre viejo de cabellos negros y traje desarreglado caminaba de manera lenta y silenciosa a través de la sala de estar, su mirada nublada por la lujuria y locura observaba cada rincón, buscando su presa. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes miraba a través de un pequeño hoyito, escondida en el mueble que posaba al televisor. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y sus manitas juntas, rezando que su madre o alguien llegaran a ayudarla de aquel hombre.

Todos los días eran lo mismo. Todos los días desde que su hermano se fue de viaje a jugar contra el mundo. Pego un pequeño brinco al escuchar como aquel hombre comenzaba a botar las sillas y muebles cerca de él, quebraba las lámparas y las imágenes marcadas que tenía su familia. Rápidamente llevo sus manitas a su boca, tratando de no gritar o hacer algún ruido al notar como el hombre se acercaba más y más.

- _¡Dije que salieras, mocosa malcriada!-_ grito con fuerza, tomando uno de los lados del televisor y tirándolo con fuerza al suelo. La pequeña niña apretó sus manitas con más fuerzas mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojitos.

De repente, fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon. Ese fue el sonido más dulce que ha escuchado. -¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntaron desde afuera con fuerza. -¿Está todo bien, Fudou-san?- pregunto. El hombre chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el joven dijo despreocupado –Al parecer no hay nadie…-

- _Te encontrare mocosa…-_ dijo el hombre una vez se aseguró que el joven se fuera. – _Eres tú o tu madre.-_ y con eso se fue. Una vez que cerró la puerta de golpe, la pequeña espero. Espero y espero hasta que el segundo golpe en la puerta se escuchó. Ahora era seguro.

Con mucho cuidado y de la manera más silenciosa, la pequeña salió de su escondite, cuidando de no hacer ruido o lastimarse con los fragmentos quebrados. Su cuerpito temblaba del miedo, pero como pudo comenzó a arreglar su hogar. Día tras día era lo mismo. Cada vez que su madre salía a trabajar, ese hombre regresaba. Todo empezó cuando su hermano se fue de viaje, le dijo que regresaría siendo el mejor y que todos tendrían una gran fiesta. Cuando su hermano se fue, a la semana siguiente el hombre llegaba alado de su mamá, diciendo que era amigo de su mamá, que le daría un buen trabajo a su mamá y ya no vendrían los cobradores a su casa.

La primera vez que la toco pensó que había sido un accidente, así que no le dijo a su mamá. La segunda vez fue más notoria, ambos estaban en el sofá, ella viendo caricaturas y él le toco la pierna, pero su mamá había llegado por lo que el hombre se alejó. La tercera vez fue mientras ella se bañaba, su mamá estaba cocinando. Le dijo que era muy bonita y que le gustaba verla así. No permitió que la pequeña tomara su toalla. Le dijo que lastimaría a su mamá si le contaba. Esa noche ella no ceno y lloro hasta dormirse.

Una semana después el hombre llegaba, pero su mamá no estaba a su lado…y fue ahí cuento empezó a actuar de manera muy rara, le hablaba muy feo y su sonrisa le daba miedo. Una vez llegó y la obligo a quitarse la ropita, durante horas él la vio hasta que se fue. Después de ese día ella se esconde a no más regresa de la escuela. Tenía mucho miedo. No podía decirle a su mamá, él la lastimaría si le contaba…Quería que regresara su hermano, él las protegería…ella debía de contarle a su hermano.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios corrió a la habitación de su hermano y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de ropa. Bingo. Sacó una tarjeta de debitó color azul, una tarjeta que solo podía ser utilizada para emergencias. Rápidamente encendió la computadora de su mamá y entro a una página de vuelos aéreos.

Isla Liocott – salida 5:30 pm (Fecha: Jueves, 12)

Eran las 4:53 pm. Si llamaba a un taxi podrá llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo. Sin pensarlo ni empaquetando, rápidamente compro un boleto y llamo al taxi. No se dejó de sentir asustada y nerviosa hasta que, minutos después estaba sentada dentro del avión de camino a la isla de soccer.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: Sé que es algo fuerte lo que está escrito, pero he de decir con mucha lastima, que estos tipos de escenarios si han pasado y siguen pasando. Tras las investigaciones y estadísticas encontradas, encontré que muchos pedófilos y agresores usan esta táctica para someter a los pequeños niños.**

 **A pesar de que no es mi intención hacer tocar este tipos de temas, he de admitir que quede muy asustada y horrorizada por lo que pediré a todos aquellos quienes leen y son padres que por favor, presten atención a sus hijos, cualquier cambio repentino puede ser una señal de este tipo de abusos.**

 **Espero que me sigan a través de esta historia.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, no había nube que se atreviera a desafiar al majestuoso celeste. El viento era cálido y en las calles la emoción se escuchaba, la alegría y los aplausos eran lo que invadían la gran isla de soccer.

En el aeropuerto, la gente se iba de regreso a casa o llegaban emocionados a la isla. De uno de los portones, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios salió. Se miraba nerviosa y algo asustada, pero su mente decidida a encontrar a su hermano, a rescatar a su mamá de ese hombre. Debía de admitir que estar tan lejos de casa, de ese hombre le daba algo de paz. -¿Dónde encontrare a Onii-chan?- pregunto confundida. Los empleados miraban algo confundidos a la pequeña, pero cuando un joven se acercó a tratar de ayudarla, ella desapareció por completo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las calles eran invadidas por la gente emocionada que celebraba la victoria de Inazuma Japan. -¡Esta es muy bonita!- dijo Haruna alegre, su mirada viendo detrás de la vitrina un vestido blanco para verano.

-Si, creo que a Haruna-san le quedaría bien.- alago Fuyuka con una sonrisa, haciendo que la joven manager se sonrojara. De repente, sus ojos color azul verdoso se enfocaron en una pequeña niña rubia vestida con un vestidito azul y sus cabellos en cola de caballo. Sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y miraba asustada por todos los lados, como buscando a alguien. Fuyuka, con cuidado se acercó a la pequeña –Hola… ¿Te has perdido?- pregunto, pero la pequeña no le respondió.

-¿Qué pasa, Fuyuka-san?- pregunto Aki una vez que ella y Haruna se lograron acercar a su amiga. -¿Oh, ella quién es?-

-No lo sé, parece que se perdió…- explico, preocupada que la pequeña parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto.

-Hola pequeña… ¿Te has perdido? ¿Dónde está tú mamá?- pregunto amablemente Haruna, logrando que la niña le prestara atención. Esto le saco un pequeño puchero a Fuyuka, ya que a ella la niña la ignoro por completo. Aki solo reía un poco nerviosa. Haruna simplemente tenía ese encanto que hipnotizaba a cualquiera.

La pequeña negó energéticamente y de su tembloroso labio salio un suave –O-Onii-chan…-

-Entiendo, te ayudaremos a buscar a tu Onii-chan.- respondio con una sonrisa Haruna. Ante las palabras, la pequeña de golpe salto encima de ella y le abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la manager de cabellos azules.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar al hostal…lo chicos dentro de poco regresaran.- dijo Aki mientras cargaba sus compras. -¿Ne, cuál es tu nombre?-

-Alice…-respondió la pequeña, abrazando aún más a Haruna.

-Alice-chan…que nombre más lindo.- alago Fuyuka con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no vamos a comer un poco y luego buscamos a tu Onii-san?- la pequeña Alice solo asedio con la cabeza, ignorando de nuevo a Fuyuka y sacándole un tierno puchero de nuevo a la manager de cabellos lila. En el camino de regreso, Haruna hablaba suavemente con la pequeña Alice, sacándole uno que otra sonrisa y dato que las pudiera ayudar a buscar al hermano de la pequeña. –Haruna-san es muy buena con los niños.-

-Goenji-kun es muy afortunado.- dijo Aki en burla, sacándole un sonrojo a Haruna. Desde que iniciaron su relación, tanto las managers como los jugadores (excluyendo a Kidou) no paraban de hacer bromas acerca de ellos, específicamente bromas acerca de posibles niños (lo que pudo o no pudo ocasionar que Kidou persiguiera a Goenji tratando de castrarlo).

-¡No digan ese tipo de cosas, por favor!- expreso una apena Haruna, sacándole risas a las tres acompañantes.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Fue un día excelente!- grito alegre Tsunami mientras lanzaba sus brazos al aire, sacándole una risita a Tachimukai. –Deberíamos tener más días libres.-

-Creo que olvidas él porque estamos aquí.- dijo Sakuma con una gota en la cabeza. Claro, hoy se divirtió mucho alado de Kidou y Goenji, pero no podía olvidar que su responsabilidad era entrenar para ganar el torneo.

-¡Tachimukai! ¡La próxima vez tengamos una cita! ¿Qué dices?- dijo el surfista, ignorando por completo las palabras del jugador de Teikoku.

-¿Oh, ya llegaron? Eso fue rápido.- dijo Aki mientras entraba a por la puerta, viendo como todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Someoka y Hijikata se miraban en agonía, completamente rojos debía a quemaduras del sol, Goenji sostenía un gran peluche en forma de tortuga mientras que Hiroto y Kazemaru terminaban de comer su helado. Se notaba que todos tuvieron un día muy entretenido.

-¿Aki, quien es ella?- pregunto confundido Endou al ver como entraba Haruna con una pequeña tomada de la mano.

-¡Oh, ella es Alice-chan!- respondió la chica de cabellos verdes. –La encontramos sola en la calle. Al parecer perdió a su hermano.- explico la situación.

-La trajimos para que comiera algo, después la ayudaríamos a buscar a su familia.- término de explicar Fuyuka con una sonrisa.

-Así que eso pasó… ¡Bien chicos, todos ayudaremos a buscar a su hermano!- exclamo Endou de golpe. Nadie se sorprendió pues era Endou de quien se hablaba así que…bueno, uno se acostumbra a los repentinos cambios del loco.

La pequeña Alice, al ver que todos la miraban, se asustó y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Haruna.-Alice-chan…ellos son amigos, nos ayudaran a buscar a tu Onii-chan.- respondió suavemente Haruna mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. –No tengas miedo, nadie te lastimara.-

-Eres muy buena con los niños… ¿No será que estas practicando para el futuro? Ushishishi.- dijo Kogure a su espalda, sacándole potentes sonrojos a Goenji y Haruna. Sin que alguien reaccionara, la joven manager saco un abanico ( **A/N: Como el que usa Hiiragi Yuzu en Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)** y golpe al pequeño bromista.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La temperatura bajaba y ningún rastro de la familia de la pequeña Alice. Después de almorzar, como prometieron, todos los miembros de Inazuma Japan ayudaron a buscar, pero obtuvieron cero resultados. En algún momento, un hombre se acercó y miro de manera muy rara a las managers, en especial a Haruna…lo que definitivamente ocasiono que Goenji le tirara un balonazo. Después de ese incidente, todos decidieron que sería mejor seguir buscando el siguiente día. Los pervertidos estaban comenzando a salir y no podían arriesgarse.

-Vamos Alice-chan, no llores.- animo Haruna a la pequeña. -¡Ya verás que mañana lograremos encontrarlo!- dijo, su sonrisa como la niña traviesa que suele hacer (lo cual pudo o no ocasionar que Goenji se sonrojara y Kidou lo fulminara). La pequeña, no muy convencida asedio. Ese hombre que se les acerco le recordaba demasiado al hombre que la acosa en su casa, tenía miedo y estaba cansada…tal vez si será mejor ir a descansar.

-Me pregunto cómo estará mamá…-susurro la pequeña, llamando la atención de la manager pero este, al ver el rostro cansado de la pequeña, decidió callar.

Las managers comenzaban a hacer la cena, cuando de repente Fudou entro al comedor. Se miraba estresado, preocupado, tenso y sumamente cansado. Había pasado por lo menos 4 horas buscando y buscando. Esa tarde, su mamá lo llamo desesperada y asustada anunciando que el tercer miembro de su pequeña familia había desaparecido por completo. Le explico que al regresar a casa del trabajo, las cosas estaban en el suelo, había vidrio por todos lados y que la computadora estaba encendida con la notificación de una compra exitosa en la pantalla. Al hacer unas cuantas llamadas, Fudou rápidamente supo que su hermana, por alguna razón, había comprado un vuelo con el dinero que él guarda para emergencias, con destino aquí, la isla Liocott.

-¿Esta bien, Fudou-san?- pregunto Fuyuka un poco aterrada ante la apariencia del chico rebelde. Ese apellido llamo la atención de la pequeña Alice. ¿Podrá ser…?

-Sí, no es nada.- fue lo único que respondió el chico. Era rebelde y grosero con sus compañeros, pero jamás con una dama. Su madre le enseño a siempre respetar a las mujeres. Además, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana como para prestar atención a la imagen que daba de chico malo y peligroso.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice-chan?- pregunto confundida Aki. Sin que nadie supiera como, la pequeña ahora se encontraba abrazando al chico rebelde de Inazuma Japan, preocupando a todos pues el joven era sumamente impredecible. -¡N-No puedes hacer eso, Alice-chan!- trato de decir Aki, rápidamente acercándose para alejar a la pequeña de la ira de Fudou.

-¡Onii-chan!-


	3. Chapter 3

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡He aquí el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**

 **Les recuerdo que este fic toca temas algo fuertes como pedofilia, acoso sexual e intento de abuso, por lo que les pido que si son delicados con estos temas, se retiren.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Onii-chan, te encontré!- grito emocionada y alegre Alice. ¡Por fin había encontrado a su hermano! ¡Ya no tendrá que estar tan asustada!

-¡¿Onii-chan?!- gritaron todos sorprendidos y confundidos ante la escena. Enfrente de ellos estaba Fudou, completamente congelado y pálido como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, que era abrazado por una muy alegre Alice. ¿Pero qué mierda?

-¡A-Alice!- grito de repente Fudou, reaccionando y asustando a los demás. El rebelde no se miraba para nada feliz. -¿Por qué huiste hiciste eso? ¡Te pudiste haber lastimado! ¡Alguien te pudo haber raptado! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Lo preocupada y aterrada que esta Ka-san? ¿Qué diablos pasaba en tu cabeza cuando decidiste hacer eso?- regaño fuerte el castaño. Horas y horas preocupadas buscando a su hermana, los peores escenarios recorriendo en su cabeza, todo era descargado ahora. -¡Responde!- le exigió. La pequeña tenia lágrimas en los ojos y se reusaba a ver a su hermano. No era tonta, sabía que su hermano y mama debían de estar muy preocupados, ¿pero qué otra opción tenia ella? -¡Alice!-

-¡Tengo miedo!- grito de repente, reaccionando a la voz molesta de su hermano.

-¿Miedo? ¡Miedo teníamos nosotros!- le grito una vez más Fudou, ignorando las miradas de los demás. –Llamare a mamá. Mañana iremos al aeropuerto y te regresare a casa.- le dijo de manera seria. La preocupación y miedo que sintió estaban nublando su naturalmente neutra mente. No podía ver el rostro de terror puro que mostro la pequeña antes esas palabras.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!- le suplico la pequeña, abrazando aún más a su hermano mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Eso llamo la atención de Fudou y los demás.

-Alice…-

-¡No quiero regresar! ¡Él me encontrará!- le grito, interrumpiendo. -¡No quiero que él me encuentre!-

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Fudou nuevamente asustado. -¿Alice, que ha pasado?- pregunto.

-Siempre llega un hombre a casa…a él le gusta que me quite la ropa, pero a mí no me gusta… ¡Tengo miedo, Onii-chan!- dijo entre lágrimas y entrecortadas la pequeña Alice. Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre a todos, incluso a los dos adultos que recién llegaron al hostal.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Hibiki confundido al ver a una pequeña niña llorando.

-No lo sé…-respondió Endou, igual de aterrado que los demás que estuvieron presentes. La idea de que alguien pudiera lastimas a una niña, alguien tan dulce e inocente como Alice, era simplemente aterradora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde y la pequeña Alice estaba dormida profundamente en la cama de Fudou. Ella, después de su pelea de gritos, se reusó a contestar las demás preguntas. No sabían nada del hombre más que llegaba a su casa minutos después de que ella regresara de la escuela. Aki y las demás les explicaron a los entrenadores como encontraron a la pequeña Alice y que pasó después.

-¿Fudou tiene una hermana?- pregunto sorprendido Hibiki.

-¿Hibiki-san no estaba informado?- pregunto curioso Kidou. El entrenador fue quien convenció al rebelde de unirse, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera de ese dato?

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Hibiki-san?- pregunto Kudou serio. La historia y situación que le narraron es algo sumamente delicado y peligroso. No había duda de que tendrían que involucrar a la policía de Japón.

-Por los momentos, lo más sensato es llamar a la señora Fudou y decirle que encontramos a su hija. Debe de estar muy preocupada.- dijo Hibiki pensativo.

-Ya he hablado con ella.- anuncio Fudou. Después de que Alice e durmiera, rápidamente llamo a su mamá y le explico un poco la situación, dejando de lado el obvio pedófilo que entraba a su casa. Ese tema lo hablarían una vez estén en casa, donde él puede proteger a Alice.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Fudou?- pregunto el mayor.

-La situación es demasiado peligrosa para mandar a Alice de regreso. Sí se me permitiera, quisiera que Alice se quedara conmigo aquí hasta que el asunto del pedófilo haya quedado resuelto.- respondió con respeto Fudou.

-Me parece una buena idea…-dijo Kudou suavemente. Él tenía una hija también, no podía imaginarse el terror que sentiría sí él llegase a su casa y encontrara que su hija ha sido acosada por un pedófilo.

-¿Pero cómo llego Alice-chan hasta aquí?- pregunto Fuyuka.

-Al parecer compro un boleto en línea, llamo un taxi y una vez que el viaje fuera a despegar, se acercó a una familia que estaba ahí…los guardias ni siquiera preguntaron…-dijo Fudou, en su mente preguntándose qué carajo hace los guardias. ¡Su maldito deber es el proteger a las personas y aun así permitieron, sin molestarse a preguntar, que una niña de cinco años se montara sola a un puto avión!

-Fudou, si no te molesta, mañana me gustaría que lleváramos a tu hermana al hospital…-dijo Kudou. Solo podía admirar a la pequeña Alice por su valentía y astucia, logro esconderse y sobrevivir por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, logro ingeniárselas para llegar hasta aquí logrando pasar con toda la seguridad de los aeropuertos. Simplemente sorprendente.

Ante esas palabras, todos se congelaron una vez más. –Alice dijo que no la ha tocado.- aseguro de golpe Fudou, en su mente queriendo creer que realmente su hermana no ha sido tocada.

-Fudou…hace unas cuantas horas no sabías que tu hermana era acosada por un depredador sexual…esto es solo para asegurar que nada malo le ha pasado…-explico Kudou.

-Entiendo…-dijo Fudou para luego irse una vez más a su habitación. Debía retirarse rápido, no quería que nadie viera como sus lágrimas se hicieron paso en su rostro. Su hermana, su adorada hermana ha estado viviendo en miedo durante tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara? ¡Él prometió protegerla de todo!

-No es tu culpa…-escuchó una suave voz a su espalda, asustándolo, pero aún así se reusó a ver quién le hablaba. –Estoy segura que Fudou-san ha hecho todo lo posible por protegerla…hay cosas que no se pueden evitar tan fácilmente…-dijo suavemente Fuyuka.

Al recibir silencio, Fudou siguió su camino, dejando a la joven de cabellos lilas sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo está bien, no encontramos algún daño en su himen y tampoco alguno que indique que el hombre la haya golpeado.- explico con suavidad la doctora. Esa mañana un grupo de jóvenes (quienes reconocieron como los miembros del equipo de Japón) llegaron y explicaron la situación, pidiéndole que les ayudara a confirmar si era o no lo que pensaban.

-Gracias Kotoko.- dijo Kudou con una sonrisa a su amiga. Años pasaban y está loca de cabellos castaños no cambiaba en nada.

-De nada, es un placer ayudar…y hablando de ayudarte… ¿Cuándo planeas dejar de lado tu abstinencia? Tengo un par de amigas que estarían más que encantada de conocerte…-dijo Kotoko con una sonrisa pícara y de burla al ver el sonrojo que Kudou trataba de luchar.

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso.- dijo de golpe apenado el entrenador. ¡Gracias a todas las entidades que su hija no estaba cerca!

-¿No crees que es hora que Fuyuka tenga una madre?- pregunto Kotoko con un puchero. Tras ver como su amigo apartaba la mirada, esta solo soltó un suspiro y le dio una tarjeta. –Toma. Aquí está mi número, llámame si algo pasa…-

-¿Si algo pasa?- pregunto confundido Kudou. ¿Qué podría pasar? -¿Acaso hablas de…?-

-Los depredadores sexuales no se rinden tan fácilmente, menos si encuentran un objeto que encaje con su obsesión. Si esa pequeña dice la verdad y está siendo acosada, tenlo por seguro que ese hombre buscara una manera para encontrarla y llevársela.- explico con seriedad atemorizante Kotoko, recordando los horrores que ha visto y, peor aún, su propia experiencia. –Llamare a unos cuantos amigos, ellos podrían ayudar a capturar a este hombre.-

-Una vez más, gracias.- dijo Kudou, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo estilo anime de Kotoko, lo cual solo ocasiono que le sacara una gota en la cabeza al entrenador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha sido un muy largo día. Lo que antes fue planeado como un divertido viaje, ahora se tornó en uno estresante, preocupante y peligroso. La pequeña Alice, quien aún seguía triste por lo que había pasado el día anterior, se mantenía callada, respondiendo una que otra pregunta de su hermano. No quería que se enojara de nuevo.

-Alice…quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer…-dijo Fudou, agachándose para estar a la misma estatura que su hermanita. –No quería gritarte…estaba muy preocupado… ¿Perdonarías a tu onii-chan?- pregunto suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. Los miembros de Inazuma Japan miraban la escena desde lejos, aquello era demasiado extraño para su comodidad (y hemos de recordar que ellos pelearon contra un grupo de "alienígenas" para salvar escuelas). ¡Fudou estaba siendo amable y cariñoso!

La pequeña, en vez de responder, solo logro abrazar a su hermano y ocultar su rostro en su cuello, como si aquello le diera fuerzas para luchar contra el mundo. –Mamá estará muy molesta…-

-Tranquila, yo hablare con ella…- dijo con una pequeña risita. Su madre estaría más que molesta, estaría encabronada. Serian esas veces que es capaz de asustar al mismo Satanás.

 _Habla del diablo y este aparecerá_

Antes que alguien lograra formular alguna palabra o hacer algún movimiento, la puerta principal del hostal se quebró de repente en dos. Alguien la había pateado. Asustados, todos voltearon a ver la puerta de donde humo aparecía, no permitiendo ver a los jóvenes quien estaba detrás. La figura poco a poco se tornaba humanoide, se acercaba con una lentitud y frialdad que logro preocupar incluso a los dos adultos, quienes se colocaron enfrente de los jugadores para protegerlos. Kidou y Goenji estaban enfrente de Haruna, protegiéndola. Kazemaru y Fubuki enfrente de Aki, mientras que Tobitaka y Toramaru enfrente de Fuyuka. Fudou soltó a su hermana y la coloco detrás de él. Sí aquella figura atacaba, él no permitirá que toque a su hermana.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Identifíquese!- ordeno Kudou con una voz seria y fuerte, dando a entender que no hay lugar para las negociaciones. La figura solo se detuvo, el humo comenzaba a dispersarse pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para identificar a la persona. Tras unos minutos de completo silencio y tensión, la figura se abalanzó contra ellos rápidamente. Su velocidad era sorprendente y la habilidad igual, esquivando a todos sin tocarlos o que ellos pudieran reaccionar.

-¿Pero que…?-dijo sorprendido Hijikata.

-¡Es rápida!- exclamo asustado Kogure.

Sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, la figura se acerco a donde Fudou y Alice estaban. -¡Fudou!- gritaron Endou, Sakuma y Kidou, preocupados por el rebelde que era enboscado por ls figura negra…

…

…

…

O eso debía de ser…

-¡AKI-KUN! ¡ALI-CHAN!- se escuchó el grito por todo el lugar. La voz era suave y femenina, se notaba la alegría y alivio que sentía la persona. Al permitir que el miedo se alejara de sus mentes, vieron a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña arrodillada enfrente de Fudou y su hermana, abrazándolos a ambos energéticamente mientras lágrimas de alegría estilo chibi aparecían en sus ojos. -¡QUE BUENO QUE AMBOS ESTEN BIEN!-

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- dijo confundido Kudou al ver la escena.

-¡Mamá!-

Pero por supuesto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me ha salido un poco largo, pero bueno, poco a poco vamos. ¡Gracias!**

 **Matta ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san!. Espero que les guste. Disculpen la demora, pero he regresado. Este capitulo esta medio raro pero bueno, digo yo que captaron la idea de mi rara mente.**

 **Disclaimed: Ojala fuera mio…**

 **Inazuma Eleven esta por comenzar!**

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mucho gusto, soy Fudou Aiko.- dijo elegantemente la mujer de larga cabellera castaña clara y ojos verdes iguales a los de su hija. Después del susto que dio la mujer a todo el equipo, Fudou explico que aquella loca mujer era su madre. Ahora, ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas, teniendo al entrenador Kudou y Hibiki enfrente de ella interrogándola. –Lamento lo de la puerta.-

-¿Cómo llego aquí?- pregunto el entrenador Kudou.

-Después de que Aki-kun me llamara, tome el primer vuelo con dirección aquí y luego solo pregunte por direcciones.- dijo como si fuera algo de día a día.

-¿Aki-kun?- pregunto en un susurro Kazemaru, sacándole un sonrojo fuerte a Fudou.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así.- dijo Fudou una vez más. Desde que fueron con ese maldito estilista, su madre se encariño con el apodo que el afeminado le coloco.

De repente, la mujer abrazaba una vez más a su hijo estilo chibi, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a los demás. -¡Aki-kun eres muy malo!- dijo.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- pregunto Goenji confundido y algo irritado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Fudou-san, si no le molesta, quisiera que habláramos del tema que nos concierne.- dijo Kudou igual de irritado que los demás. La situación era demasiado seria y peligrosa como para que esta mujer lo tomara tan a la ligera. -¿Estaba usted consiente de la situación?-

-Por supuesto que no. Ninguna madre en su cinco sentidos permitiría que su hijo o hija estuviera en algún peligro.- dijo de manera fría y seria Aiko, su mirada verde penetrante chocaba contra la del entrenador…lo que pudo o no pudo hacer que Kudou sintiera un escalofrió pasar por su espalda (aunque él sabía que definitivamente pudo).

-Si gusta, le podemos ofrecer una habitación en este hostal para pasar la noche…- ofreció Hibiki con cautela. La mujer parecía ser muy impredecible, (igual que su hijo) pero sobre todo, alguien sumamente peligrosa de no tener cuidado (también, igual que su hijo).

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.- respondió Aiko con neutralidad. –Sin embargo, tengo unos cuantos amigos aquí con los que ya he hablado y me han ofrecido estadía. Pediría que permitieran a mi hija quedarse unos cuantos días con Akio…ella debe de estar muy asustada.-

-Creo que no habrá problema con eso.- asedio Kudou.

-También, si se me permite, quisiera pasar el día de mañana alado de mis hijos.- pidió Aiko, su mirada siempre seria y neutra, pero Kudou pudo verlo. Por un segundo, los ojos verdes de la mujer mostraron una chispa de melancolía y emoción…una que solo encuentra en los ojos de alguien que sabe que perdió todo aquello que ama sin darse cuenta. Dentro de poco ellos estarán en el partido contra el equipo de Argentina, The Empire **(A/N: Para ser honesta, no me acuerdo muy bien qué partido sigue después de jugar contra Knights of Queen...así que buenoooooo)** así que la idea de que Fudou, uno de los estrategas perdiera el día era impensable…pero por alguna razón, esa chispa en los ojos verdes de la mujer no dejaban su mente.

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Fudou una vez que su mente capto la petición de su madre. ¿Perder un día de entrenamiento? ¡Acaso está loca! ¡Él debía de ganar este campeonato! -¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo perder el entrenamiento, y tú debes regresar a casa. Alice está bien, por lo que no debes preocuparte.-

-¿Por qué debo regresar a casa sola?- pregunto Aiko haciendo un lindo puchero digno de una niña de cinco años mientras se apuntaba y su labio inferior temblaba…como si fuera a llorar. El equipo entero vio esta reacción con una gota en la cabeza…La familia de Fudou era realmente un desastre.

-¡Porque tienes un trabajo!- le grito Fudou con una gran vena roja en su frente.

-¡Ah, es por eso!- dijo la mujer, captando la furia de su hijo. -¡No te preocupes, Oka-san renuncio antes de venir aquí!- dijo con orgullo la mujer, dándole un thump up a su hijo, logrando que la pequeña Alice riera y olvidara todo el asunto. Su mamá era realmente graciosa.

Ante estas palabras, el aire se tornó frio alrededor de Fudou mientras este quedaba como piedra. Su madre…renuncio…al trabajo…a la única fuente de ingresos que tenían por los momentos…sin pensar mucho en sus acciones y consecuencias que estas podrían traerle (mejor dicho, sin pensar. Punto.) Fudou tomo el cuello de la camisa de su madre, la atrajo de golpe y le grito -¡¿Renunciaste a tu trabajo?! ¡Esa era la única fuente de ingreso que tenemos! ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza, madre de cuarta? ¡Piensa en Alice por un demonio!-

Obviamente Fudou Aiko no se quedaría atrás en la pelea contra su hijo, así que liberándose del agarre, esta le reclamo -¡Pero es un trabajo aburrido! ¿Sabes cuánto esfuerzo hice para hacer esa magnífica entrada? ¡Eres un desconsiderado Aki-kun!-

-¿Así que no lamenta lo de la puerta?- pregunto Kudou a sí mismo, viendo toda la pelea entre madre e hijo con una gota en la cabeza, al igual que todos los demás. A este punto, nadie sabía si reírse por la cómica pelea…o considerar buscar ayuda psiquiátrica. Esto no era normal.

-Aki-kun…está entrando en la etapa de rebelión…-dijo Aiko con voz suave y triste, en una esquina mientras era rodeada por un aura deprimente y grandes lagrimas estilo anime salían de sus ojos.

-¡Cualquiera entraría a esa etapa contigo siendo su madre!- Le grito el chico. -¡Ya basta! Llamare a tú jefe y me disculpare…- pero antes de que el chico pudiera sacar su celular, la mujer, quien antes estaba en estado chibi, tomo con delicadeza su celular, sorprendiendo al chico. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

-Akio…-llamo la mujer, su voz suave y melodiosa. Fudou, ante su nombre completo (algo que su madre nunca usaba), se mantuvo callado, esperando las palabras de su progenitora. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude ver uno de tus partidos?- pregunto, confundiendo por completo al Joker de Inazuma Japan.

-¿Q-Que tiene que ver eso con…?-

-Responde. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi uno de tus partidos? ¿O la última vez que vi uno de las actuaciones de Alice? ¿O que fui parte de un evento escolar tuyo o de ella?- pregunto la mujer, su tono nunca subiendo y en sus ojos verdes brillaban la tristeza, culpa y arrepentimiento que sentía en ese momento. –Ni siquiera pude ver las finales de las pre eliminares…no pude despedirme de ti en el aeropuerto, incluso ahora no he podido enviarte alguna carta o algo que te haga recordar nuestro hogar…- antes de seguir, acaricio la mejía de su hijo, sabiendo que este al escuchar esas palabras sentía cierto dolor y envidia a sus compañeros…todos siempre tenían a alguien que estaba ahí presente…todos menos él. –Oportunidades de trabajos hay muchas Akio…si no trabajo en uno, podre trabajar en otro…siempre habrá una puerta abierta para nosotros, lo que no hay siempre son esos pequeños momentos de felicidad que podemos disfrutar como familia.- Años desde que el inútil de su ex marido los abandono, por años ella sentía que había perdido todo, incluso el deseo de vivir. Dejo pasar tantas cosas, tantos bellos momentos en los cuales ella pudo haber sido parte si tan solo hubiera dejado su tristeza y desesperación de lado…bueno, no más.

-Pero si no hay dinero, no podremos vivir…-trato de decir Fudou, odiando que su madre haya decidido decir todo eso enfrente de los demás. No le gustaba la idea de que la gente supiera de sus preocupaciones y penas.

-Akio…el dinero no lo es todo. No importa que tanto dinero una persona posea, si no tiene con quien compartir su fortuna, todo se vuelve vacío…-le dijo la mujer con sabiduría.

-Lo sé, pero así no funciona el mundo. Las palabras ni los momentos harán que Alice pueda ir a la escuela, o comprar sus útiles, o evitar que ella sienta hambre.- respondió con desagrado Fudou.

-Akio…gomen, realmente te falle como madre al poner tanta carga sobre tus hombros…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste y llena de culpa. –Por favor, no permitas que le falle a Alice…hace dos días, ella era perseguida por un acosador y yo no me di cuenta…ella pudo sufrir de la peor manera…no pienses que porque actué como niña significa que desconozco la seriedad de la situación o el peligro que representa, no solo para ella, sino que a ti también. Oka-san no es tan tonta como aparenta ser.- le dijo con tono divertido mientras le guiñaba el ojo en complicidad, lográndole sacar un diminuta (pero muy diminuta) sonrisa a su hijo. –Hablando de ese tema…Ali-chan, acércate…-ordeno la mujer.

Alice, con pasos lentos y evitando la mirada de su madre, se acercó para estar unos cuantos pasos enfrente de la mujer. Aiko, al ver el estado de su hija, suspiro y se arrodillo. De esta manera, ella no se sentirá tan amenazada. –Alice… ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-Porque…él es amigo de mamá…no quería que mamá saliera lastimada…-dijo con suavidad la pequeña.

-¿Yo saliera lastimada? Alice, es lindo que cuides de mis sentimientos…pero debes entender que—

-¡No quiero decir eso!- interrumpió rápidamente la rubia, su mirada verde por fin conectando con la misma mirada de su madre. -¡Él siempre grita! ¡Dice que lastimara a mamá si no hago lo que quiere…pero yo no quiero! ¡Quería ser fuerte como Onii-chan y Mamá pero tengo mucho miedo! ¡Así que cuando él llega, yo me escondo! …pensé que si me escondía y no me encontraba, no lastimaría a mamá…- explico la pequeña. -¡No quiero que él lastime a mamá!-

Aquella confesión sorprendió a todos…pero no de la buena manera. Aquel asqueroso ser había amenazado a una niña con lastimar a su madre. ¡Ahora todo tenía un maldito sentido! ¡Por eso Alice prefirió huir de su casa antes que contarle a su madre lo que pasaba! –Así que eso paso…-dijo la mujer suavemente, tan suave y tranquila que le saco un escalofrió a todos, incluyendo a sus dos hijos. –Ese maldito se atrevió a usarme para lastimar a mi hija…-dijo, sus ojos brillaban rojo ahora y su cabello parecía flotar y cobrar vida, como víboras listas a atacar a cualquiera que hozara cruzarse en su camino hacia la dulce venganza. –Prepárate maldito…cuando te encuentre desearas que Satanás estuviera tras de ti…-

-Salió…Mamá Oni **(A/N: Oni significa "Demonio" por lo que esto significa Mamá Demonio)** …-dijo Alice con una gota en la cabeza al ver a su terrorífica madre exclamar sus deseos por la sangre del viejo que la aterraba.

-S-Si…-fue lo único que respondió su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA!- gritaba el hombre una y otra vez, tomando todo lo que estuviera a su paso y lanzándolo con fuerza contra la pared, importándole poco que se rompiera o si él se lastimaba. -¡MIERDA! ¡TE LO ADVERTI!- grito lleno de furia.

Hace unas horas, había llamado al trabajo de su _amiga_ para asegurarse que seguía ahí, metida en su oficina como siempre. Esta vez encontraría a la niña, esta vez no escaparía…y vaya que festín se dará una vez que la encuentre. Lo podía imaginar, aquel pequeño y sagrado cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él mientras sus ojos grandes y verdes derramaban lágrimas y de sus pequeños labios suplicas para que se detuviera. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando una colega de la maldita zorra le dijo que ella había renunciado y se había ido sin más explicación.

Muy bien. Si pensaron que se irían sin consecuencias, estaban muy equivocadas. Aún quedaba un miembro de la familia que podía lastimar…y… ¿Por qué no? Divertirse también, si la mocosa no lo hace, ese joven lo hará a la perfección.

Rápidamente fue a su habitación, tomo unas cuantas pertenencias, llamo un taxi y fue directamente al aeropuerto. Su mente pensando en una historia y un plan perfecto para poder obtener al joven chico de cabellos castaños para su antojo. Una vez dentro el avión, el hombro se acomodó, sonriendo mientras fantaseaba en todo lo que le haría al chico y como se encargara de asegurarse que esa mocosa sepa que todo el dolor de su hermano mayor fue su culpa. Él se encargara de destrozar a la pequeña. Con suavidad, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos secretos que él manufacturo en su chaqueta, su sonrisa tornándose en una oscura al sentir las yemas de sus dedos tocar el frio metal de su arma de fuego.

Un pequeño seguro para que el chico obedeciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizacion! ¡Espero que hayan captado y les haya gustado! ¡Por favor dejar su review/comentarios/criticas constructivas!**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
